


Рамос, Касильяс и ребёнок

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Икер, ты зануда. Посмотри, какой он худенький! Ему надо больше кушать!





	Рамос, Касильяс и ребёнок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

— Серхио, зачем ты притащил все эти булочки? У него потом будет болеть живот.

— А ты что, хочешь ребёнка голодом морить?

— Ребёнку нужно сбалансированное питание.

— Икер, ты зануда. Посмотри, какой он худенький! Ему надо больше кушать!

— Я очень внимателен к его конституции. И не менее внимателен к климату. В такую жару нельзя есть столько сладкого! Поставь назад пирожные!

— Но, Икер! Ты видел, какими глазами он на них смотрел? Ты откажешь бедному ребёнку в сладком?

— Серхио, в жару лучше всего есть фрукты — они сладкие и хорошо утоляют жажду.

— Зану-уда! У нас ребёнка ветром скоро сдует! — тянет Рамос, но уже просто из вредности, и отодвигает принесённую им тарелку с выпечкой.

— Хорошо, ты дашь ему пирожные вечером, когда станет прохладней, — миролюбиво предлагает компромисс Икер и принимается разрезать ломтик арбуза на небольшие дольки.

— К-хм, ребята, — вклинивается в процесс кормления сидящий напротив и с трудом удерживающийся от смеха Хедира. Глаза стесняющегося подопечного «сливочных», которого они с обеих сторон зажали в тисках родительской заботы, уже давно безмолвно молят Сами о помощи. — Может, вы уже дадите Мезуту просто позавтракать? Мы опоздаем на тренировку, и тренер нам всем намылит шеи.

— А мы что делаем? — искренне удивляется Рамос, отвлекаясь от оценки оставшейся еды на шведском столе, предназначенном для игроков Реал Мадрида, на предмет добавки к завтраку Озиля.

— Скушай арбузик, Мезут, — тарелка с заботливо разрезанным алым сочным ломтиком придвигается к Озилю. — Ты к нашей жаре ещё не привык, тебе надо больше пить, — добавляет Икер.

Пунцовый Мезут грозит кулаком хохочущему Хедире и глубоко вздыхает:

— Спасибо, _папы_.

Июль, 2014


End file.
